Discoveries
by VampiresTDIfreddyfangirl
Summary: Harv is a curious guy and sometimes he learns things, even when he wasn't trying to. ...Might possibly add more chapters, but for the most part it's done...
1. Chapter 1

A tanned arm swung forward, slamming into a darker jaw. Harv fell back, bringing his free hand to the afflicted area while the other kept his opponent back.

"Can't take a little pain Harvey?" Teased Emet, her helmet tightly on her head as she swung and missed Harv. Harv glared at her, standing up and showing off the few inches he had grown since their last fight. Emet had also grown, but one inch up, and quite a few inches out in other places, each one held tightly to her figure. It had been two years, and she was bordering on fifteen, the more obvious anatomy that would have blown her secret was getting harder to hide every month. With growing areas and other developments, Emet was still able to pass as a male, and ignored the struggles by picking fights.

Usually with Harv. She wasn't sure why Harv specifically, probably because he was the best fighter, and other than Finn, the only one even close to her size.

A swift sweep kick sent Emet to the ground, and in two seconds she was pinned down, her arms at her side. Struggling she glared up at her opponent, who was smirking down at her.

"Had enough? If you give up we can go home and pretend this never happened." Since no one else was around, Harv had no problem saying it was a non-existent battle. But only if she admitted defeat of course.

"No way Pansybutt! I don't give up so easy!" Struggling with all her might, she managed to kick Harv off of her, rolling to her feet, she smirked at him in triumph. At first he glared before staring dumbstruck. "what's the matter with you?" Crossing her arms, she felt exactly what it was. Eyes wide she looked down to see her chest, finally feeling the binder she wore around her stomach instead of her breasts. Now, said items were loose in her shirt, and very, very obvious.

"You... You're a girl!? That's why you have such full eyelashes!" Standing up in disbelief, Harv continued to stare, before realizing that it was still rude, discovery or not. Emet on the other hand was trying to fix her binder, glaring at him, her mind racing to think of an excuse.

"N-No! I'm just uhh... Related to Cliff!" The genius idea to pass them off as moobs was quite not genius at all, only earning a "Are you kidding me" look from Harv.

"Emet, what, why are you, why did you do all of this!?"

"Why? Because I don't wanna be left on the sidelines while all you stupid guys go out and have adventures and beat people up! I wanna explore the world, find treasure, and as a girl I sure can't do that! To learn what I needed to learn I had to be a boy, so I became one." With the simple enough explanation, Emet finished fixing her binder and turned from Harv, walking in the direction of town. "You win. This never happened."

Before she could make it too far, Harv reached and grabbed her wrist, spinning her back towards him. Flustered she tried to pull her wrist away to no avail.

"Let go of me Harv, I don't need your gloating!" But no gloating was done.

Because kissing lips are far too busy to gloat.

Pulling away, Harv stared at the young women in front of him, the one he now knew was a women, thankfully for him. Sort of, because after Emet came to her senses, Harv was swiftly pushed onto his butt, staring up at a rather irritated Emet.

"What was that for? Ugh, it's gonna take days to get that taste to go away! Boys are so stupid!" Turning again and walking away, just in time to hide the happy blush and small smile from Harv, Emet headed home in fake annoyance while Harv sat in the grass wondering what just happened and what he should do about it. He came up with an idea eventually, but he knew he'd regret it.

"Hey Finn? I need to talk to someone who understands emotions."


	2. 2

"Wait, you didn't know she was a girl?"

"You did!?"

"Of course! Did you SEE those lashes? And come on anyone with a brain could tell they had the same, oh I don't know, entire face!" Finn continued his writing, brushing off his friends 'surprise', which had been something he already knew.

"I know but you always said he was a guy in class!" Harv, who was very distressed since his discovery, was beginning to get even more frustrated.

"Yeah, because she wanted me too. Look, I'm may not be the kindest person ever, but even I know when to respect things like that." Finn, who along with his friends, had also grown up into a somewhat strapping young man. His blond hair was still fluffy, but he had grown to be taller than Harv, along with a bit more muscle from having to help carry around heavier instruments for his Bard classes. He had also realized that he could stand to be a bit nicer to the guy who saved his butt all the time, and actually started being so.

"Why didn't you tell me though?! I mean, I'm your best friend right?" Waving his arms in distress Harv finally got Finn to look up from his song in a bit of annoyance.

"Yeah, you are, but you're also the guy who'd start sobbing because you daily beat the crap out of a girl. A girl two years younger than you, I might add." Which he was totally right, Harv would have felt awful and started apologizing while acting strange all the time in class.

"So?! I almost went crazy because of my cr-... never mind.." Stopping himself from revealing anything important, though not soon enough, Harv sat back down nervously. "So whatcha workin on?"

"Harvey, did you almost say what I think you almost said?" The silence in response made a huge grin break onto Finn's face, rushing to his bed and grabbing his friends arms, he pulled him to his feet jumping happily. "Ahhh! That is so cute! And you thought you loved a man, but she's a girl! It's so adorable!"

"It isn't adorable Finn! I could have been burned at the stake!" pushing his friend away a little, Harv stepped back rubbing his arm awkwardly, his confession going not as planned.

"Pfft, puh-lease Harv! You're my friend, I wouldn't let anyone burn you at the stake!"

"And by that, you mean you'd get your mother to allow it?"

"Obviously. I've thought about these types of things Harv, I have all the solutions." Finn turned smiling, his friend staring at him a bit confused.

"You've thought about me being... Gay?"

"Well no, but I've thought about me being with another man. Why would it be any different with you? Mother may be very... aggressive with you, but she does like you."

"So you're gay?" Was sadly the only comment Harv had, Finn rolled his eyes.

"I don't know Harv, all I know is both the Princess and Darren get more attractive every time I see them." While Harv seemed to be confused and contemplating this, Finn had said it like someone would say the weather. "Anyway, this isn't about my odd attraction to people who injure me, this is about you and Emet!"

Harv snapped back into focus, blushing as he continued to rethink and live the interaction.

"Well... I mean I... I don't know Finn. I like Emet, I think, but she probably hates me now."

"Emet hates everyone and everything other than adventures, treasure, and Rhodri, but she barely likes him."

"So I have no chance?"

"You have as much of a chance with her as anyone. Last I looked she was not the biggest lovey dovey type, but who knows. All I know is that she thinks you're tough, a very good thing in her mind."

"So, I do have a chance?"

"Harv. Buddy. Shut up, and go ask her."With the blunt answer, Harv quickly ran from the room, heading straight for town.

-))))

When he finally went home, he had a bruised arm, a black eye, and the goofiest smile that scared his younger brothers.


End file.
